Chūka Soba
Chūka Soba (中華そば, Literally meaning: Chinese Noodles) is recurring place in Hajime no Ippo. It is a ramen restaurant in Tokyo, Japan. Aoki Masaru, Akamatsu Isamu and Kizakura Hiroshi also works here part-time. Despite being an unexceptional boxer compared to his companions, Aoki's ramen is said to be many times better than his boxing skill. It is also a hang out of Takamura Mamoru, Makunouchi Ippo, Itagaki Manabu, and Kimura Tatsuya's for a favourite place to eat. Background When Aoki left his family's home, he made use of his natural talent of cooking and went to the Chūka Soba to work. Thanks to Aoki's recipes, the Chūka Soba expanded to three locations, with Aoki running the one in Tokyo, Japan.Hajime no Ippo Chapter 1248, page 6 Part I Early Days Arc Takamura took Ippo to Chūka Soba as an apology, and he introduced Ippo to Aoki Masaru, who worked there as a chef. Aoki revealed that he wished to open a restaurant with prize money after he retired, to which Takamura jokingly replied that Aoki's cooking is much better than his boxing. Takamura mentioned how he will have to stop eating and taking showers in order to stay in the middleweight ranking. Upon hearing this Ippo realised that everyone worked hard to box for their own reasons and resolves to work harder himself. Later, Reiko and her friends are dining at Chūka Soba when, Takamura and Kimura arrived with Ippo and begun to laugh at him for being worried about facing someone like Oda Yūsuke. Aoki tried his Playing Card Fortune Telling as Takamura and Kimura confirm to Ippo that Aoki's predictions have never been wrong, yet when the prediction was that he will win they begin laughing. Rookie King Tournament: Finals Arc Ippo, Kimura, and Takamura were eating at the Chūka Soba where Aoki was working. They begun talking about Hayami and Aoki's impending match, led to the conclusion that anyone who fights before Aoki, should not be feared. Later, Takamura, Aoki and Kimura, were talking about an article in Monthly Boxing Fan, where among the four best fighters of the East Japan Rookie King Tournament, Ippo's article was the smallest. After this, they decided to place bets, with Kimura choosing Hayami Ryūichi, Takamura, choosing Miyata Ichirō, and Aoki being forced into picking Ippo. Workers Gallery Manga Scenes= ChuukaManga.png|Chūka Soba in the manga. Chuuka Soba - Aoki and Team Aoki working.png|Aoki working with Team Aoki Aoki - volume 2 - Chuuka Soba .png|Aoki first appearance at Chūka Soba Chuuka Soba - Aoki with Manager.png|Aoki talking to his manager Itagaki inviting him to a meal.png|Itagaki brought Suzuki to Chūka Soba to find out information on Miyata. Chūka Soba - Manga - Popular - 01.png|Aoki's cooking becoming popular. Chūka Soba - Manga - Popular inside - 01.png Chūka Soba - Manga - Popular inside - 02.png |-| Anime Scenes= Chuukasoba.png Other Restaurants *Hirosue *De La Hoya *Chūka Soba *Sugar Ray *Mayweather Bar *Pasta House *Tyson Steak House *Soehiro *Yamanaka Bakery *Coffee Shop Hearns References fr:Chuuka Soba Category:Locations Category:Japan Category:Restaraunts and Bars Category:Buildings